Log: Hiding Behind Dead
Scene Synopsis: When playing Hide-and-Seek, is the best hiding spot behind Dead? Characters: Lena and Dead Date: November 4, 2010 OOC / November 3, 2010 IC Location: Winter Park: Safehouse The basement of Winter Park is a huge one, with polished cement floors stained in a marbled, warm brown. Outfitted as a safehouse, it has any number of amenities: as you enter through the door, you find a hallway to your left, routing around to a meditation room, the gym, and a reinforced training room. Other rooms to your left are six bedrooms to outfit cubs and drifters, two bathrooms, and an infirmary outfitted for all manner of injuries. To your right is a sealed door to the armory, the laundry room, a kitchen and a dining area. In the far corner of the room is a lounge, complete with a big TV, video games, and all manner of donated books to keep people entertained. There's also a pool table, as well as a foozball table down there. ---- Dead is standing with his back to the stairwell, listening to the various goings on of the safehouse while he sips his beer and, yes, puffs away at his e-cigar. Oh the compromises. Of course he is standing right in front of a very convenient place to hide: the nook under the stairwell. Lena runs, but certainly without much effort to escape from who is chasing her. She can be heard giggling as she looks like she intends to reach the couch in the lounge.. her arm reaching for it.. but suddenly the sound of a young boy can he heard, "Got ya!" And, indeed he has. Lena replies, "Indeed you have, Your Highness." Then the boy says, "I think you should hide again." He moves to sit on the couch and covers his eyes, "1.. 2.. 3.." Already he's counting. She looks around and starts to move. There has to be a good corner to pretend to hide in. The young boy calls out, "Ready or not, here I come!" He then proceeds to look around the room, searching obvious places where Lena has hidden before. Lena peeks in the direction the boy is in and when his back is turned, she runs out of that room unnoticed. There is no way she could have pulled that off if the boy was older. Looking around, she sees the space under the stairwell is hidden by the rather tall Dead. She walks up to him quickly, the smell of lavender on the air and her whispered words, "Please stay where you are? I'm playing hide-and-seek." He most likely already knew that. Her hand touches his arm as she brushes past him to hide behind him in that nook. The little boy can be heard looking for Lena, "Countess.. Countess?" Lena puts a hand to her mouth as she tries to hold back a giggle. Listening to all this, cocking his head from one side to the other, Dead remains where he is and is remarkably not started as he hears that familiar voice close to his side, that touch to his arm. He gives a soft, almost canine-like grunt and nods to Lena in order to remain as impassive as he was before he was asked to be a wall. A rather large, intimidating wall of leather and e-cigar vapor. He pushes his sunglasses up further onto the bridge of his nose and blows a large puff of vapor into the air as he senses the child come near him and takes his cigar out of his mouth to drink from the beer bottle. Nope. Nothing here but a large, intimidating blind Theurge. His acute senses hear Lena attempting to hold in that giggle and when he is sure the boy is not looking, he swipes a soft, backwards kick to nudge her in the shin. Shut up already if you want to stay hidden! But his pose is barely interrupted from the nudge, going back to standing like he had been all along. Lena stays hidden with a hand over her mouth to prevent her from giggling as if she was as old as the little boy she is socializing with. The boy makes an effort to find her and starts to sound fustrated that he cannot. Lena feels a nudge to her shin and is surprised by it. Clearly this is the most difficult location she has chosen for him to find her in thus far. When he comes closer and sees Dead, he's cautious to approach due to warnings from his mother. He calls out in a tone that makes Lena worry, "Countess?" Not one to let a little boy be in distress at all, Lena moves. She places a hand on Dead's arm and tilts her head out of hiding, peeking toward the boy in a way that makes her location very obvious. She asks with a bright smile, "Yes, Your Highness?" The boy laughs and points at her, "You're not supposed to tell me where you are!" Lena replies simply with, "Oh." She knows how the game is played, but is letting him win on purpose. When she moves to prepare to run for the couch, she is stopped by the sound of a woman calling the boy's name. The woman walks over looking very disapproving as she looks at Dead and then Lena before looking at her son, "You have homework to do." He is lead away by his mother, but he makes certain to wave in Lena's direction. Not wanting to upset the mother any further, Lena just lifts her left hand and waves silently. Surely that mother will pull Lena aside and have words with her later. She lets go of Dead's arm and starts to try to get out of her hiding spot fully. She says, "I don't understand. We've been playing for a while.. she thanked me for watching him. Why is she upset?" Not knowing what she did wrong, she's left to wonder. Looms slightly, frowning as he hear's the woman approaching and calls the boy away. It probably does not help matters that he actually lets out a growl that rumbles up from his chest and into his throat to see the mother on her way before he steps out of the way to allow Lena to step around him. Dead shoves off of the wall he had been leaning against and walks the short distance into the kitchen, tossing the beer bottle into the recycle can. "/That/ is an example of preconceived notions and predudice. Welcome to the family, Lena. Every family has black sheep. I just happen to be one of them." he says as he reaches into the refrigerator and takes out another beer from his stash. Oddly not a beer but a sour pale ale. "She does not wish the boy to be around me. You chose a poor hiding spot. And you gave away your position..." Lena leans away from Dead as he lets out that growl. The mother already was set on walking away and does not give Dead any response, but Lena is definitely intimidated by the sound. When he walks into the kitchen talking, Lena trails behind. There isn't anything she can do to change how that mother reacts, but she says, "I'm sorry." She's sorry that she cannot think of a solution at the moment. She waits the time it takes for him to get his beverage and replies to his comment about her hiding spot. "It was the perfect hiding spot. Especially with you there. You blocked where I was. And, of course I gave away where I was. We were only playing." "No need for you to be sorry. You didn't know that I am pariah to some of the mothers about. Afraid the ghosts that are attracted to me will latch on to their children, or I will tell a foul spirit to follow the children or teach their children some dark magics or impart some horrible knowledge. Oh, I'm sure I could do that, I'm sure I could tell stories that would send most grown people barking up a wall..." And it almost sounds as if Dead wishes he did in hindsight just for that slight, yet he sighs as he uncaps his beer and takes a sip, shaking his head. "But this is not my aim, not what I do. People have their preconceptions about my tribe and our knowledge of the dead and ghosts." Lena listens to Dead, but as he mentions foul spirits following children and stories that could send people barking up a wall, her footsteps can be hear backing up until there is a soft, "Oof." She actually backed up enough that she collided with the wall. She moves her left hand to cross over the front of her body to rub at her right shoulder, moving away from the wall just enough to not be leaning against it. Her chin is tilted down as she looks toward the ground, "Try to take a deep breath? It helps me, often." There is nothing she can think to do, except try to calm him down. Dead is clearly frustrated to the point where he could indeed very well start to frighten Lena. So instead of showing his rage to her, he takes a deep breath, holding his beer at his side before with a pop of displaced air, he disappears entirely. David Copperfield, eat your heart out. Category:Logs